


Thoughts

by AspenLan



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenLan/pseuds/AspenLan
Summary: Thinking
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Thoughts

He felt the same minor discomfort that he did as the rain effortlessly passed through them. But he knew the Captain's thoughts were focused elsewhere and not on the rain. He knew his own where perhaps in a similar place reflecting on that 'fateful day'. The mistake. An accident caused by a child. 

Now they remain stuck, buried in their thoughts when night falls, the continuous un-needed sleep that they did to retain some form of normality was futile and pointless when the night crept in. Thoughts would stir, swim even, to eventually pull you into their depths for you to fight the next day, to put up protective walls and to act 'normal'. God knows they've practised this enough. 

Yet here he was, watching the Captain stare across the lake, the battle defences down. The familiar feeling of guilt burrowed deep, guilt that things can't be different for them; weather it be for the better or worse he did not know. 

To speak to, or to even fathom the thought of comforting the Captain had crossed his mind many of times. But he knew that sometimes, only sometimes, was it best to leave those fighting to find a way to accept, before they ever accept help from others.

Seventy-six years had passed and for Pat only thirty-five. But no year made it any easier to deal with loosing everyone and everything unannounced; but then again, would he really want to know how and when he was going to die? 

Sure it made sense so he could say his final goodbyes, could he of avoided it by sending another of the team out? Another group perhaps, or no group at all. He'd of known not to go on this trip then, he guessed that there is no escaping death even if you try to avoid it. It’d always come back to get you in the end.

At least Carol was no longer burdened and could live with Morris, and Daley...


End file.
